


Not Just a Drunken Mistake

by day_dream_away



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day_dream_away/pseuds/day_dream_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur practically ship themselves, but, let's be realistic; they're going to need at least slight intoxication to get the ball rolling. I just thought I'd deal with the aftermath of this inevitable night. Dealing with an as-per-usual oblivious Arthur and enough idiocy to last us all three lifetimes. There is angst and fluff and a lovely happy ending. Smiles all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written over at FF.net, but has been slightly modified because I was/am shocking at grammar. Any mistakes just let me know and I will rectify them immediately :)   
> I absolutely love all comments if you fancy doing that ;)  
> Thank you's for reading and I hope you enjoy! :P

 

Arthur’s senses come back to him slowly; his still asleep brain registering the sensation and moving on before an explanation can be provided. He feels a weight sprawled across his chest, and when he moves his hand he feels something soft, feather like, tangling in his fingers. He hears soft breathing near him with the occasional muttering of half formed words that make no sense. And then he feels the warm light of the sun against his closed eyelids. Something about this tugs at his brain, trying to provoke some kind of explanation. Sun . . . it’s too early for sun, but it’s not because the sun’s up, so . . . he should be up. Someone should have woken him by now . . . Merlin.

Arthur’s eyes snap open in alarm and he sits bolt upright in bed, he was going to _kill_ Merlin! But his yell for his useless manservant died in his throat as he heard a moan of protest.

What on earth . . . ? He closes his eyes for a few seconds and then opens them again, only to be shocked a second time round.

He wouldn’t have to call for his manservant. Merlin was already here.

 

 

Arthur peered cautiously at Merlin, who had rolled over and, muttering complaints, gone back to sleep. He reached out and prodded Merlin in the back, his confused expression seemingly glued to his face.

‘Merlin?’

He got only a grumble in return and a mutter that sounded like ‘Go away.’

Arthur’s annoyance grew. ‘Merlin!’ He prodded the sleeping form again. ‘Get up.’

Finally Merlin’s eyes opened and, sighing, he rolled onto his back and pulled himself up onto his elbows. He peered at Arthur, his eyes squinting in the bright sunlight, his face confused. ‘What are you doing here?’

Arthur’s mouth opened and closed a few times in disbelief. Eventually he found his voice. ‘ _Me_?!’ He spluttered ‘What?! What the hell are _you_ doing here?!’

Merlin glanced around the room; realisation of where he was dawning on his features.

‘Arthur’ he said seriously ‘Why am I in your bed?’

Arthur looked incredulously back at his manservant ‘Well I don’t know do I, or I wouldn’t have asked _you_. Honestly Merlin, you really are a complete fool.'

‘And you’re a complete prat’ Merlin replied cheerfully

Arthur glared at him ‘And why are you in such a good mood?’

‘Well, I’ve just had the best night’s sleep I’ve ever had. Honestly, you don’t know how uncomfortable my bed is compared to this.’ Merlin grinned.

‘That still doesn’t answer the question, why are you _in_ _it_?’

Merlin shrugged ‘I think we got a little too drunk last night. But, it was _Gwaine’s_ birthday so I suppose we should have seen it coming.’ He glanced up at Arthur ‘Don’t you remember _anything_?’

Arthur shook his head, and looked away, seemingly deep in thought.

 

Merlin shifted and sat up properly, his brow furrowing. So, Arthur didn’t remember anything. Internally, Merlin sighed. Last night had been . . . well, it had been pretty amazing. He hadn’t realised his feelings for Arthur until then. Obviously he'd suspected; when he caught himself staring for slightly too long when he helped Arthur get dressed, his unreasonable anger at Gwen when Arthur spoke of her. But, Merlin had convinced himself it was nothing. And, anyway, even if it was something it wasn’t like Arthur felt the same way.

Or at least that’s what he had thought up until last night. Stumbling back to the castle from the tavern (Gwaine had insisted on having a ‘normal’ birthday rather than the ‘posh meal’ at the castle that Arthur had offered), Arthur had all but dragged Merlin to his room, firmly holding onto Merlin’s wrist when he tried to go back to his own room in Gaius’ quarters. Merlin had humoured the drunken prince, thinking that he could slip away once Arthur was in bed, but Arthur had other ideas. They got to Arthur’s chambers, and Arthur quickly shut the door. He then, before Merlin could realise what was going on, crushed his lips against Merlin’s, backing his manservant against the wall.

Merlin’s drunken mind went along happily, not able to believe that he felt this way. That _Arthur_ felt this way. He kissed back passionately and then they were moving to the bed, Arthur’s fingers fumbling with Merlin’s tunic, Merlin’s knotting themselves into Arthurs hair. Arthur was kissing down Merlin’s neck, murmuring softly and, even to Merlin’s drunken ears he could tell quite clearly that Arthur-the crowned prince of Camelot, was declaring his love to Merlin-his idiot manservant . . .

Merlin’s thoughts trailed off, and he flushed slightly. Well, perhaps it was a good thing that Arthur didn’t remember. It wasn’t as if anything could come of it anyway. And he hadn’t even expected this much really. He swung his legs off of the bed (thankfully he was still wearing some trousers) and stretched, unable to stop a small smile creeping back onto his face. It was inexplicable why he felt was so happy really. This was probably just going to make life all the more difficult-hiding his magic _and_ his feelings-but, there was something oddly satisfying about having the prince of Camelot in love with you. Even if they didn’t know it.

 

 

Arthur hoped his lie hadn’t been too obvious. He did remember. He remembered everything-taking Merlin back to his chambers and . . . Arthur recoiled mentally from the memory. That was impossible. It must have just been his imagination or . . . something anyway. He was the prince, and Merlin . . . Merlin was his servant.

But even so, Arthur couldn’t stop his mind replaying last night’s events, showing him in detail everything that had happened-every kiss, every touch, every word . . . He groaned and ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair, trying to stop thinking about last night. He shouldn’t feel this way- _couldn’t_ feel this way. He was crowned prince of Camelot! He couldn’t be with a servant, let alone a _male_ one.  He frowned in frustration, his eyebrows drawing together, all he could think was ‘why Merlin?!’ He could have any woman in Camelot and he wanted his useless, clumsy, utterly idiotic manservant?! He shook his head in denial. No, it must just be a phase he was going through . . . or something. He couldn’t actually want to be with Merlin. And anyway, even if he did (which he didn’t) it wasn’t as if Merlin felt the same way. Unlike Arthur, he actually _had_ been completely drunk, and, unlike Arthur, he hadn’t made the first move. Arthur on the other hand, had all but jumped Merlin. Granted, it wasn’t like Merlin put up any kind of fight, but . . . he’d been drunk; an excuse that Arthur didn’t really have.

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the back of his chair. His mind drifted back to this morning, and he was yet again surprised at how . . . natural Merlin had been. He’d gotten up, got dressed and just carried out his usual daily chores. As if sleeping with a prince was normal. He’d even kept up his constant stream of talk.  It still amazed Arthur how innocent Merlin could be-almost childlike-and yet still manage to be so wise and brave and, well, (although Arthur would never tell Merlin any of this) more of a ‘man’ than most of his knights. It was one of the many reasons Arthur lov- ?!

Arthur’s eyes flew open and he glanced around guiltily, glad that Merlin was out running an errand for Gaius. Loved? Arthur didn’t _love_ Merlin . . . did he?

An uneasy feeling was stirring in Arthur’s chest, because if he was completely honest with himself, he was possible that he  _did_. Quite hopelessly in fact. He closed his eyes again and buried his head in his hands. His mind was desperately trying to reject the idea-what about Gwen?!-but it was pointless.The knowledge found root in his brain and it looked like it was going to stay there for a while. And denial - which had worked quite well so far - was starting to feel desperate.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Things were not going well for Arthur. He thought it’d be easy enough to hide his feelings for Merlin, but it wasn’t. It was getting harder. Every time he saw Merlin his thoughts would go back to that night and, well, he couldn’t stop looking at him. Arthur hated to admit it-he was the Prince for god sake, it was completely pathetic to be mooning-Arthur cringed-after someone. Especially after Merlin. But, even so, he couldn’t stop his eyes following him as he carried out his chores. People were going to get suspicious, so, Arthur decided to avoid Merlin. Not the most subtle plan, but at least it _ was _ __ a plan; Arthur hated to be doing nothing.

At first he thought it was going rather well. At least no one was suspecting anything at the moment; Merlin was as clueless as ever. The only problem now though, was that it was becoming quite a hassle. Certain parts of his own home were now out-of-bounds because of one idiotic servant! But, well, it was either this or people getting suspicious of his . . . feelings . . . for Merlin. He’d take this option. At least it was inconspicuous.

 

There was something off about Arthur. Merlin wouldn’t usually complain about not being insulted over 20 times a day, but when the insulting came from Arthur, it didn’t seem to matter. And now that the insulting was gone, well, honestly, it was sort of the basis to their entire relationship. 

Friend relationship that is, not . . . well. Merlin shook his head in exasperation.

He rubbed his eyes and carried on with his chores. Another thing; he was sure Arthur was avoiding him. At first he thought it was coincidence, but then when Arthur started walking into rooms and then straight out of them again, Merlin started to get suspicious. Either Arthur was ignoring him, or he was going mad. He wouldn’t mind, but, he just wanted to know _ why. _ __

Things reached their limit when Arthur turned around and walked in the exact direction he had just come from half way down a corridor-earning himself many strange looks from passersby. If it hadn’t been so annoying, it would have been hilarious. As it was, Merlin found himself stifling a grin. Arthur was strange sometimes. But, that really was the limit; something had to be done before people started questioning the prince's sanity. He sighed; he was going to have to confront Arthur. He could only hope there were no valuable objects within throwing range.

 

Confronting Arthur was easier said than done. Literally, it was like trying to hold on to water. Whenever Merlin got close to cornering him, he’d just go in the opposite direction, making up an excuse about one of the knights or something. He hadn’t had a proper conversation with him in over a week. Merlin sighed and sat down; he was going to have to change tact.

He watched from a distance as Arthur finished training and started heading inside. Merlin followed quickly, careful to keep a distance between them. Eventually, Arthur got to his chambers. He walked over to his bed and sat down, running a hand through his hair. Merlin jogged up the passage and slipped inside. Finally, he had Arthur cornered.

‘Arthur?’

Arthur looked up, seeing Merlin he immediately stood up ‘Ah, Merlin. I was just on my way-‘

‘No you weren’t.’

‘Excuse me?’ Arthur’s eyebrows rose

‘Arthur, you’ve just finished training, you’re not on your way anywhere’ Merlin said, exasperated

‘So you’re following me now’

Merlin sighed ‘For god sake Arthur, I _ am _ your servant-‘

‘Yes, you are, so you shouldn’t be questioning me!’

Merlin stared at Arthur ‘Since when do I not question you?’

Arthur huffed and sat back down on the bed ‘Shut up Merlin.’

Merlin grinned triumphantly ‘So, are you going to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?’

Arthur started and Merlin rolled his eyes ‘Oh, come on! You didn’t really think you were being _ subtle _ did you?! I mean, walking in and out of rooms for no apparent reason is bad enough, but the pièce de résistance has to have been when you tur-‘

He broke of as a pillow hit his face ‘ _ ow _ !’

Arthur smirked ‘I said, shut up.’

Merlin frowned, rubbing his face-Arthurs pillows were _ heavy _ . ‘Arthur, seriously, are you avoiding me?’

 

‘Don’t be such a _ girl, _ Merlin.’

‘So you are.’

Arthur didn’t say anything.

‘ _ Why _ ?’ Merlin was more exasperated than anything; the Prince avoiding the Servant. Yeah, right, because that was normal.

‘It . . . I can’t explain.’

‘Can’t or won’t?’

‘ _ Mer _ lin’

Merlin put his hands up ‘Ok, ok, whatever. I mean it’s your choice. It actually makes my life a lot easier because if you aren’t around then you can’t give me any chores.’

Arthur glared at him ‘Shut up.

Merlin felt like kicking him ‘For god sake Arthur! Just tell me what the hell I’ve done now! You’ve been completely ignoring me for over a week! Ever since . . .’ Merlin tailed off awkwardly. Ok, he should have thought that sentence over in his mind before opening his mouth- ‘Ever since we slept together’ sounded, well, exactly like what it was. He sighed, this was ridiculous. Arthur didn’t even know what had happened. And if Merlin kept being so  . . . awkward, he was going to get suspicious.

Merlin glanced at Arthur who was staring at him, his brow furrowed. ‘Arthur . . . ?’

Arthur shut his eyes and leant his head back against the bed post ‘Merlin, can we just . . . _ not _ talk about this? Please.’

‘Well, how can we anyway? You’ve been completely ignoring me! I think the last time you spoke to me was yesterday morning when all you said was ‘My sword needs sharpening’ other than that you’ve not said two words to me!’ Merlin tried his best not to let the hurt show in his voice ‘I just . . . I want to know why. What exactly have I done wrong?’

‘You’ve not done anything wrong.’

Merlin was so close to yelling in pure frustration ‘Then why the hell are you avoiding me?!’

Arthur looked up, slightly startled at Merlin’s temper, but he didn’t say anything

Merlin threw his hands up in the air ‘Well, fine, whatever, I guess I _ won’t _ see you around.’ With that he spun round and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Arthur groaned _ well done _ __ he thought to himself _ now you’ve not only alienated your servant, you’ve lost the one chance to actually make things up with him. _ __ He sighed and stood up, pacing agitatedly around the room. If he was right, and he was nearly certain he was; Merlin remembered that night. Or at least knew more than he was letting on. If only Arthur had _ said _ something. Merlin hadn’t freaked out or resigned his job-on the contrary, he was _ trying _ to speak with Arthur. Surely, if he was angry about what had happened, then he wouldn’t be doing that?

Arthur bit his lip, unsure about what to do. This in itself was rare. The prince of Camelot was never unsure. He just . . . did things, and damn the consequences. But it had always been different with Merlin; the idiot servant who was just . . . different.

And who had gotten the Prince to fall in love with him, against his will.

Arthur stood up, his decision made. He’d go see Merlin. Tell him how he felt. That was what you were supposed to do wasn’t it? He shook his head. Honestly. He was the prince. He’d beaten a _ dragon _ __ for god sake. He could tell Merlin how he felt.

And damn the consequences.

__

Finding Merlin was a lot easier said than done. He’d just _ disappeared. _ Arthur searched the entire castle, even going to the kitchens-a place that he hadn’t seen since he was a boy.  Merlin was nowhere to be found.  It started to get dark and after checking with Gaius for a third time, Arthur decided to give up. He sat despondently on a wall staring moodily out into the deserted courtyard. Where the hell was that idiot? Didn’t he _ know _ __ that Arthur wanted him? Literally. He shook his head trying to clear it; he’d long since gotten over the fact that he liked guys, but he’d never actually been _ in love _ __ before. It was unsettling. He bounced his heel off the wall behind him and sighed. He’d just have to hope Merlin hadn’t resigned his job and speak to him tomorrow. Reluctantly he slid off the wall, but just as he was turning to go inside, he caught the silhouette of someone in the street walking towards the courtyard. Arthur squinted, hardly daring to hope . . . the figure walked out into the courtyard, and Arthur’s heart immediately started beating faster. It was Merlin.

 

Arthur was a prat. Not exactly revelation of the century, seeing as he’d made that discovery within the first 5 minutes of meeting the prince, but, well, it was now _ more _ true. Merlin sighed and hurried across the courtyard, it was late and he should be at home. He’d just needed some space. Some time to think. He walked up the stairs and into the corridor but something moved in his peripheral vision. He turned around slowly, trying not to think of all the times this had happened before and ended up being some manner of magical beast on a quest to kill someone - mainly Arthur.

‘Hello?’ He tried not to let his voice shake

Suddenly a person carrying a torch loomed into view, closer than Merlin had expected, he stumbled back a few steps, barely managing to hold back a very un-manly shriek. Before his eyes could adjust to the sudden brightness, a familiar laugh rang out. He squinted, and, seeing Arthur, let loose a few expletives and started walking away.

‘Hey! Wait!’ Arthur put the torch in a bracket on the wall and reached out and grabbed Merlin’s arm, still laughing quietly ‘You were _ scared _ weren’t you Merlin?’

‘Bugger off, Arthur.’

Arthur stared at him in surprise, not expecting such hostility ‘You can’t say that Merlin. I’m the _ prince _ .’

‘So you keep saying’ Merlin said dryly, pulling his arm free and continuing to walk away

Arthur sighed ‘Merlin’

Merlin didn’t turn.

‘ _ Mer _ lin, look . . . I’m sorry, ok? For . . . everything’

 

Merlin stopped walking and slowly turned back to face Arthur ‘ _ What _ ? Did you just _ apologize _ ?!’

Arthur looked at him, the corner of his mouth twitching ‘Don’t get used to it.’

Merlin grinned ‘Well. I am impressed.’ He laughed but then sobered ‘Arthur, can you at least tell me _ why _ ?’ He didn’t have to explain what he meant; Arthur would understand.

Arthur frowned and ran his hand through his hair ‘It’s . . . complicated.’

Merlin waited patiently

Arthur exhaled heavily and then suddenly blurted out ‘You remember.’

Merlin started ‘What? What do you mean? Remember what?’ He fidgeted nervously

‘Merlin , don’t be an idiot.’

Merlin just stared at him

Arthur sighed ‘I guess that was asking for the impossible’ he said under his breath. Merlin glanced up but didn’t react, which in itself was strange. _ Well, if I didn’t know already, I definitely do now. _ __ Arthur walked forward and put his hands on Merlin’s shoulders ‘Merlin, that night . . . You know what happened.’

‘I-I don’t know anything really.’

‘Would it help if I said that I remembered too?’

Merlin went still ‘What?’ his voice was slightly hoarse

‘Merlin, I know what happened. What-what we did.’

Merlin looked up anxiously ‘Arthur, I swear, I-I didn’t plan it or anything, I mean, if you want me to go, or, something, I mean, I can leave, I could-‘

Arthur cut him off ‘What do you mean, ‘leave’?’

Merlin looked up, puzzled ‘Arthur, we . . . you know, and you’re, well, you’re the prince and I’m just a servant and you were completely drunk anyway, so, it’s not like you’d known what you were doing or anything. Neither of us did. So, it’s better to just forget it ever happe-‘

Merlin broke off as Arthur bent down and pressed his lips against Merlin’s softly.

His heart stopped. He couldn’t believe this was happening-actually happening- for real. Arthur pulled away slowly, looking almost . . . nervous. Merlin just stared at him, unable to comprehend.

‘Merlin?’ Arthur sounded . . . unsure? ‘Merlin? Say something’

Merlin just kept looking at him, trying to understand if he was dreaming or not.

 ‘ _ Mer- _ lin.’

When Merlin still didn’t reply, Arthur began to look really anxious ‘Look, I’m sorry Merlin, I shouldn’t have . . . well . . . without, you know, you . . . saying it was . . . ok . . . I just thought . . . but I was obviously wrong . . . I’ll just leave.’ He turned to go but Merlin, finally realizing that this was in fact real, reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back round to face him. He stared at Arthur, still not quite believing this was happening, but deciding to go for it anyway. He pulled Arthur towards him and kissed him, quickly, shyly. He had the satisfaction of hearing Arthur’s breathing stop for a few seconds-something the prince would no doubt deny vehemently later - before he began to kiss back.

When they eventually broke apart, breathing heavily, it was all Merlin could do not to burst out laughing; Uther had had a fit knowing that Arthur wanted to be with  _Gwen,_ imagine if he knew . . . But Arthur’s voice interrupted his thoughts ‘Merlin, you remembered that night  _all this time_  and you didn’t think to say anything?’

Merlin stared at him ‘Arthur, you’re the  _prince_  of Camelot. I couldn’t exactly go up to you and declare that we’d slept together could I? Besides I thought it was just a drunken mistake anyw-‘

He was abruptly cut off by Arthur’s mouth, kissing him, and was suddenly very preoccupied.

 

A while later, Merlin was drifting in and out of consciousness; Arthur’s voice was very . . . soothing.

In some part of his mind he faintly registered Arthur saying something

‘By the way Merlin, you weren’t.’

Merlin struggled to focus ‘What?’ he said groggily, his voice hoarse

Arthur smiled, knowing Merlin wasn’t really with it, and still he said it anyway, if just to himself.

‘You, Merlin. You weren’t just a drunken mistake.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was a bit dubious about posting this, wasn't sure if it was actually good but, hey ho, here it is anyway :L  
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome and I hope you liked it!


End file.
